


Love you for you

by A_single_Usagi



Category: Hypnosis Microphone
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, OC X CANON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_single_Usagi/pseuds/A_single_Usagi
Summary: Jyushi reveals his alter ego to Usa but how will she react?
Relationships: Morino Usagi/Aimono Jyushi, Usagi/Jyushi
Kudos: 3





	Love you for you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a little fic I came up with when I heard about Jyushis other voice.

Jyushi shifts in his chair and runs his fingers along the edge of Usas desk, “Do you ever feel lonely Usa?” Jyushi mumbles as he stares down at the song he’s writing.  
Usa glances over at him sadly and says “Yeah. Alot but truthfully, it’s gotten a lot better since I’ve met you.” She gets up from her place on her bed and hugs him from behind. Usa leans down and whispers in his ear, “Why do you ask? Is something wrong?”  
Jyushi sighs and shakes his head. “No. Well, yes. Uh, m-maybe?” he stutters nervously.  
Usa pulls away from him and turns his chair around. “Jyushi sweetie, what’s wrong?” she pauses as she searches his face for clues. “You know you can tell me anything. I’m here for you.” She grabs his hand and pulls it to her chest. “You don’t have to tell me anything but please know I’m here.”  
Jyushi sighs and pulls her on his lap. “I just...I just don’t want to lose you Usa. You’re too important to me.”  
Usa smiles and wraps her arms around his waist, speaking quietly “I don’t think there’s anything you can do to lose me. Even if you wanted to.” she says jokingly.  
He giggles and hugs her tightly. After a few minutes of silence, Jyushi speaks up. “So if there’s something big about myself that I haven’t told you, you wouldn’t break up with me or leave me?”  
Usa pulls away from him a little and tries to read his face but stops when she only sees nervousness. “I’ll be honest unless you’re a horrible person like Amayado from Dotsuitare Honpo, I don’t think I’d leave you. Sure I’d be a little sad or disappointed that you’d something big from me but I know I love you enough that’d I’d be fine after a while.”  
Jyushi pouts and nods. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, slowly starting to talk. “Do you know what it’s like when someone is one way in public but in private, they’re different.”  
Usa nods and puts a hand on his shoulder as a form of silent support.  
Jyushi looks at her nervously and continues quietly. “Well, I’m kinda like that. I have an on-stage persona and even an on-stage voice. But the real me is less than perfect.” He looks away ashamed and takes a few deep breaths. When he speaks again, his voice is much higher pitched and his demeanor changes. “I know I’m not too perfect like this but I hope you can accept me. It’s a big change from how I normally am but I…” He trails off nervously.  
Usa raises an eyebrow. “But why did you hide this from me? Why do you have such a different persona?” she stares at him curiously, slightly anxious for his answer.  
Jyushi quietly stutters out his answer “W-well… you know how I was bullied a lot in school?”  
Usa hums in acknowledgment.  
He continues “I guess my on-stage personality was my way of coping with everything I’ve been through…as for not telling you, I guess I saw how much you loved me before we even met so I didn’t want to disappoint you.”  
Usa slides off his lap and sits down on her bed, sighing and looking at him sadly. “I understand. Something like that must be hard to deal with.” She looks away, contemplating her next actions.  
Jyushi gets up and places a hand on her shoulder nervously. He called “Uh, Usa are you ok?”  
She sighs and nods. “I’m sorry I just feel bad for not realizing this about you. I should have been more attentive.”  
Jyushi gasps and pulls her into a hug. “Usa no, its not your fault at all. I’ve just gotten really good at hiding how I really am. Please don’t feel bad.” he pleads.  
Usa pushes him away gently. “I know this is so selfish of me to say since you just told me such an important secret of yours and I really appreciate you trusting me but I need some time to think. I’m sorry Jyushi.” She gets up, pulling her hand away when Jyushi tries to grab it.  
Jyushi holds his hand out helplessly and starts to cry. “Usa please…” he pleaded.  
Usa shakes her head and opens the door to the hallway, giving him one glance before leaving.  
He stares at her as she walks away, hoping to come up with something, anything that would get her to stay, but she closes the door before he can say anything. “Usa no…” he laments as he starts to sob. He lays down on her bed and grabs his beloved stuffed pig, quietly crying into Amanda’s stomach. “Amanda...I messed up so badly. I should have told her sooner. Now she probably thinks I don’t trust her.” he blubbered. Jyushi eventually falls asleep on Usas bed, cuddling up to her blanket.  
As Jyushi sleeps the day away, Usa knocks on her bedroom door gently. “Jyushi. You in there?” she says quietly. After a few seconds of no response, she puts her ear against the door only to hear soft snores coming from Jyushi. She sighs and sneaks into her room, seeing Jyushi laying on her bed. “Hey, Jyushi. Wake up. We need to talk.” she says.  
Jyushi grumbles in his sleep and turns away from Usa.  
Usa sighs and sits down next to him on the bed. After watching him for a little while, she starts stroking his hair lovingly.”Even with this alter ego you have, you’re still far too perfect for me. I’ll never know why you chose me but I’m so grateful each and every day.” she says softly before leaning down and kissing his head.  
Jyushi sighs and pretends to be asleep after her kiss woke him up, blushing lightly.  
Usa continues to stroke his hair and talks to him, her voice getting shaky as she voices her words of regret.  
Jyushi turns around and pulls Usa down into a hug, forgetting he was pretending to be asleep. “Please don’t be sad. I’m not mad or angry. I was just so sad thinking you don’t trust me or want to be with me. I couldn’t handle the thought. I love you so much!” he sobs into her shoulder, not realizing what he said at the end of his rant.  
Usa gasps and stares at him, taking time to process what he just said. “J-jyushi...Jyushi I…” she tries to stutter out a response.  
Jyushi looks at Usa hopefully, anxious for her response.  
“Jyushi I...I’m so sorry for running away like that. I was just overwhelmed. I hope you can accept my apology and I...I also love you. I hope you can accept me.” she bows her head while blushing.  
Jyushi looks up at her in awe. “Usa, my princess, there's nothing to apologize for! And of course I’ll accept you!” He quickly pulls her in for a kiss before excitedly pulling away. “Usa you don’t know how happy it makes me that you love me! Wait..” He pauses “Do you even love my off stage persona? Even though he’s not perfect?” He asks nervously.  
Usa starts laughing. “What are you talking about? Even this half of you is perfect.” she says breathlessly.  
Jyushi hugs her tightly. “I’ll never understand what I did to deserve such an amazing person like you, Usa.”  
“I could say the same thing for you, my prince. Although, like this, you act more like a puppy.”  
Jyushi pulls away a little and pouts. “I’m still a prince! Even like this!”  
Usa giggles and nods. “Of course you are, darling.” She says lovingly.  
Jyushi yawns and pulls the blanket over them, blushing when Usa snuggles up to his chest. “I’m kinda sleepy. Let’s take a nap together.”  
“Alright Jyushi. Nighty night.”  
“Goodnight princess. I love you.” He sighs happily into her hair.  
“Love you too Jyushi.”  
The couple drifts off to sleep in each others arms, knowing they’ll be there for each other.


End file.
